Leftover Gems
by Jodeh
Summary: When a rescue mission goes horribly wrong, three Homeworld Gems are left stranded on Earth until further notice.


**CHAPTER 1 – Ship Wrekt**

 _Fell from space and now we're on our own._

 _Doing our best to protect our sweet new home._

Thick smoke filled the air, pouring out of the remnants of what could have been a truck. Or maybe it was a ship of some kind? Regardless, it was some kind of vehicle used to get from Point A to Point B. It's various charred and broken parts were spread across the lake shore.

Off in the distance, red and blue lights lit up the road. They were quickly approaching the crash site as it continued to burn. It wasn't long before the police arrived, as well as an ambulance and the fire fighters. They put out the burning wreckage and began to investigate. None of them could figure out what this "vehicle" was, or where it came from. A news crew or three made their way to the lake as well to report on the supposed "spaceship" that fell from the sky.

It wasn't long before the wreckage began to be picked up by trucks and removed from the lake. The pieces were sent to many different facilities around the city, to be used for scraps or to be studied and maybe used. Some bystanders who were at the lake when the object crashed, managed to swipe their own little souvenir to show their friends and family. Wouldn't it be cool to have a piece of UFO to show off?

Some took scrap metal, some took what looked like wiring and computer equipment. Others just grabbed what they could and got out the way. But one girl found something much more fitting to her aesthetic: A jet gemstone buried partially in the sand. Upon examination, she discovered a decent sized crack in the gem. She shrugged it off and figured she could probably get that covered up. She tucked the gem into her pocket and went on her way.

* * *

It wasn't until early the next morning, when one of the gems reformed. She rose from under the sand, confused and angry. But mostly just angry. She was thinly built, almost like twigs pieced together. In fact, she seemed to be more hair than gem.

This gem referred to herself as Diaspore.

She squinted up at the rising sun in disgust. "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

A low groan from behind her alerted her of her teammate's survival. He sat up, but made no move to stand.

"Zircon, what did you do?" Diaspore scowls.

"What do you mean 'what did I do'? I just reformed." Zircon frowned.

"You were piloting the ship. And the ship crashed, you… you _clod_!"

"Speaking of the ship, where is it?"

Diaspore froze, taking in her surroundings for a bit. Much to her surprise, the ship was indeed gone. She let out a horrified shriek, falling dramatically to her knees.

"Where's the ship!? What have you _done_!?" She gasped. "Do you think _they_ took it?"

Zircon took this into consideration, but also seemed more interested in playing in the sand. "If they were here, we'd be dead. Simple as that."

"Well then, where's the ship? The ship we need to get back home? _The only ship that we were allowed to use for this dumb rescue mission?_ "

"They'll just send another ship then." Zircon laughs. "Hah! A rescue mission to save the rescue mission."

"Oh, you're no help! Since you're so busy playing in the sand like the grain you are, hurry up and find Jet." Diaspore demands. "She always takes her sweet time to reform, _as if it matters_. Once we put our upgrades on, why—what is so funny?"

Zircon just shrugs, holding back his laughter.

"Don't you shrug at me! Tell me what you're laughing at!"

Instead of answering, Zircon simply stood up. He dusted himself off and looked down at his red-headed comrade.

"...Did something in Earth's atmosphere make you bigger, or something?" She questions.

"No, I'm quite sure I'm still my usual height."

"But then…?" Diaspore took a moment to look down at herself, taking note of her lack of upgrades. She let out a series of unintelligible sounds, waving her arms and staring at her tiny form.

Zircon bursts into full blown laughter, watching her panic and make various noises. He figured most of them just meant that she was displeased with this predicament. But then again, when isn't she angry?

"Stop laughing at me!" She yells, shaking her fist in his general direction. "This is serious! This means whoever took our ship, took my upgrades! Gah, I don't care who took them. When I find out who did it, I'm going to-"

"You're gonna what? You're like 3 feet tall." Zircon reminds her, grabbing her and lifting her up to his height.

In response, Diaspore simply lets out a scream full of as much hate and malice she could muster. Her demands to be put down are ignored as Zircon walks them to the main road.

"Are you done yet?" He asks.

"No!" Diaspore stares at him for a few seconds. "…Yes."

"Good. Because, Jet isn't here. She probably got picked up along with our ship by some of… whatever the dominant species is."

"I think they're called Steven's or something? At least, that's what Peridot said in her log."

"Well, whatever they are, I think it's best that we blend in with the populace. If we draw too much attention to ourselves, we could attract _them_."

"Riiight, no one would _ever_ suspect a guy with white hair, grey skin, and no shirt. That's totally normal."

"Your skin is pink."

"So?"

"…"

Zircon finally set Diaspore down and led the way towards what seemed to be the nearest city. She let out a sigh and followed him, her hair dragging behind her.

This was turning out to be a long day.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon by the time the pair reached the city. They found themselves in a library, which Zircon had deemed as a good place to learn how to blend in. While he went around collecting books that seemed relevant to the time, Diaspore had swiped a library card and was in the process of learning how to use it. She decided a computer was the best way to go about things.

Zircon flipped through countless history books and popular magazines in an attempt to get a feel for this society of "humans". He learned quite a bit about clothing, like what it was. He equated it to wearing upgrades and moved on. Diaspore learned very quickly that the computer she was using had a time limit. She tried to focus at first, but soon found herself browsing a website called "UrbanDictionary". She never knew a more effective way to learn an areas slang.

When her time ran out, she sat down on the table next to Zircon. She read what she could upside down until a library assistant approached them.

"Excuse me, sir?" The assistant said softly. "Do you think you could keep your sister off the tables?"

"Of course, my apologies." He mumbled, not even looking up from his book. "Dia, sit in a chair. You're being rude."

"What did you just called me?" Diaspore slid off the table and into a chair. "And what the fuck is a sister?"

"I see you learned a new word…" Zircon sighs, not surprised that she probably spent the past hour memorizing the insults and inappropriate language common to humans. "In this case, a sister is a younger, inferior, usually female human being. By extension, that makes me your brother, aka, your superior. I called you 'Dia' because it sounds more like a name."

The newly branded 'Dia' let out a huff and pulled a book towards herself. "I am _not_ your inferior." She grumbled.

* * *

 **Eep! Still getting back into the swing of things. Decided to do something outside of Naruto for once XD But, um, maybe tell me what you think so far? Please and thank you!**


End file.
